All Those Girls
by padfoot's prose
Summary: Everyone knows that James Potter has had quite a few girlfriends in his life. But now that he's picked Lily Evans to love for eternity, what do all the exes think? This is All Those Girls best and worst memories of James Potter. LilyxJames, MWPP era


**A birthday present for _itsallcalypso_, _xxGrimxLullaby_, _Xakemii_, and _bluestargem_, and any others that I might've missed on HPFC.**

**Hopefully, a slightly better present will come again soon, but just in case it doesn't, this has more than enough James Potter to be shared by all :P!**

* * *

_And as you move on, remember me,  
__Remember us and all we used to be..._  
_Goodbye my lover,_  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt

* * *

**Name:**** Grace Finnigan**

**Appearance:**** Short, red hair, hazel eyes**

**House:**** Hufflepuff**

**Dated James Potter for...**** a little while in 3****rd**** year**

One day, I got sick of people calling me 'sweet', thinking I was 'cute', and patting me on the head as a sign of affection. On that day, I marched up to Sirius Black, and told him to kiss me. He did. But it wasn't very pleasant, so a few days later I tried the same with James Potter. That was much better.

We spent a lot of time kissing, actually... didn't really do much else. Thinking back, it must've been pretty messy. We were only thirteen after all.

On the upside, it worked. No one called me 'cute' again.

* * *

**Name:**** Olivia Wright**

**Appearance:**** Medium height, brown hair, grey eyes**

**House:**** Ravenclaw**

**Dated James Potter for...**** altogether, about a month or two, but it was off-and-on for all of 4****th**** year**

We started off as friends, as often happens. We were study-buddies actually, paired together by McGonagall, who I guess thought I would keep James focussed on his work. That failed miserably, didn't it?

By our fourth day together in the Library doing extension work, he had me pinned against a bookcase, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Kinda hot, right?

It went on like that for a while, until some Slytherin git caught us at it and reported us. McGonagall wasn't happy. That's the only time I've gotten detention, you know? Because of James Potter.

It was worth it.

* * *

**Name:**** Stella Brown**

**Appearance:**** Tall, red hair, blue eyes**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Dated James Potter for...**** the duration of our 4****th**** year Quidditch season**

Dating James Potter was a thing of convenience. He made that clear to me on our first date, when he sat me down at a table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks, took my hands in his, looked deeply into my eyes and said, "You're a very good Quidditch player."

Still, it wasn't like our relationship lacked romance. James was a sweet enough guy. He'd let me ride on the back of his broomstick after training, or grab me and kiss me after games, up in the air so the whole school could see us.

But then it ended.

**

* * *

****Name:**** Alice – Lily Evans' best friend**

**Appearance:**** Medium height, black hair, grey eyes**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Dated James Potter for... ****one, singular, unwanted, unintended, unofficial day in 4****th**** year (it barely counts if you ask me)**

It was during one of James and Lily's fights. I was with her, trying to pull her away, when I heard my name.

"-ONLY YOU WHO THINKS I'M A ARROGANT TOERAG!"

"AS IF! ALICE THINKS YOU'RE A PRAT TOO, AND THERE ARE MORE GIRLS WHO'D SAY THE SAME!"

James turned to me, an utterly unfair thing to do, because despite what I'd told Lily, his eyes really are quite nice.

"Do you think I'm a prat?"

He looked so hurt! I had to say no. So we went to Hogsmede. Just once. I came to my senses again after that.

**

* * *

****Name:**** Naomi Jin**

**Appearance:**** Tall, dark hair, green eyes**

**House:**** Ravenclaw**

**Dated James Potter for...**** five months during 5****th**** year**

James Potter was cool. There's no other word for it. He was smooth-talking and charming and knew exactly how to act around people to get what he wanted. With me, he took one look at me and decided then and there that he liked me, that he wanted me. I was flattered.

Yet, for the whole time I dated him, I was very conscious of my eyes. They're green, see, and so are Lily Evans'. I never asked him if that was why he liked me – because I had Lily Evans' eyes – but I always wondered. I still do wonder.

**

* * *

****Name:**** Emily McDonald**

**Appearance:**** Short, blonde hair, green eyes.**

**House:**** Hufflepuff**

**Dated James Potter for...**** three glorious weeks in 5****th**** year**

We both knew it wasn't going to last long between us. That's not why I dated him – because I thought I was in love or any of that crap.

It wasn't exactly for fun, but more for the sake of being able to say, 'Yeah, I did that, I dated James Potter. What else is new?'

Dating him made me feel like one of the elite. It put me in the top band of girls at Hogwarts, the ones who are funny, pretty and smart enough for him to notice. Maybe that was shallow of me. Maybe I didn't care.

**

* * *

****Name:**** Marlene McKinnon**

**Appearance:**** Medium height, blonde hair, brown eyes**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Dated James Potter for...**** a couple of months back at the end of 5****th**** year**

I'd always been friends with James, ever since we were kids. I used to go over to his house and play naked in his pool, dead serious. I was two at the time, but still. The knowledge that I ever did that is beyond disturbing.

I'm not actually sure why we started going out. I guess I thought he was sad, he had been for a while, ever since that break up with Naomi Jin. All I wanted to do was cheer him up, make him smile. And then we were kissing. Things tended to go like that with James Potter.

**

* * *

****Name:**** Lily Evans**

**Appearance:**** Medium height, red hair, green eyes**

**House:**** Gryffindor**

**Dated James Potter for...**** his own good**

I sometimes worry about what the other girls think of me – all those girls who he's dated.

Do they think they're prettier than me, more talented than me, more deserving of James than I am? Probably. I'd think that if he were dating someone else.

I wonder if they're angry at me, for taking him from them. I wonder if they're jealous, wishing they'd tried again. Or I wonder if they're happy for me, because somehow they knew that he'd loved me all along and didn't know how to make me realise that I felt the same.

I'd like that.


End file.
